


Moment of Truth

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [115]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: In Trowa's opinion, some sacrifices are worth it when the goal is grossing out his friends.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 7
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 10th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/614474777705496576/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-april.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Moment of Truth** by luvsanime02

########

The truth is that Trowa doesn’t really like tequila very much. What he does enjoy is watching Duo’s disgusted face and Quatre’s horrified one as Trowa’s shot glass gets delivered to him with an actual worm in it.

Quatre cautiously leans his upper torso a little closer and squints, like that will help him see into the liquid better. Trowa pretends that he’s busy watching some guys play darts, while actually watching Quatre’s expression out of the corner of his eye.

“...Is it dead?” Quatre finally asks. It takes a lot of willpower for Trowa not to laugh out loud.

“No,” Duo answers for him, his nose still wrinkled up at the sight of the worm. “They wiggle the whole way down.”

Duo then shoots Heero a heated glare, and Trowa really wishes he’d been there when Heero somehow got Duo to try a drink with a worm in it. Duo hates anything that crawls, except snakes. It has to have the legs, apparently, for him to freak out over it.

Heero smirks in response and sips his gin and tonic peacefully. Trowa has the feeling that a lot of alcohol was involved in that dare. Duo’s a notorious lightweight.

Quatre’s whole face scrunches up at the idea of swallowing a live worm, and Trowa bites down on his inner cheek. “Why do they have worms in them?” he asks next. “Does it make the drink taste better?”

No one else speaks up right away, and Trowa turns his head back towards the others. “They feed off the impurities in the tequila,” he says. “Makes the alcohol more pure. That’s how you know you’re getting the good stuff.”

Trow actually has no idea whether or not that’s true - he’s never really cared enough to ask someone - but it sounds plausible enough to him.

Quatre’s face smooths back out. “I see,” he says, still sounding uncertain but clearly wanting to be supportive of his friends, even when they do weird stuff like eat worms. “That’s good, then.”

“Are you going to drink that soon?” Wufei asks. “Or just let it ferment more?”

Trowa tilts his head to the side, like he’s thinking it over. “It tastes better when it’s at room temperature,” he replies. That’s really not true, and Wufei’s raised skeptical eyebrow says that he does not believe Trowa one bit, but he doesn’t call Trowa out on it.

Then again, he’s clearly enjoying watching Quatre and Duo’s reactions, too.

Trowa waits for just the right moment. He continues to watch Quatre, and when his friend finally looks like he’s relaxing enough to ignore the worm, Trowa leans forward, plucks up the shot glass, and slugs it down.

The worm does wiggle the whole way down, but Trowa’s eaten worse. He nonchalantly grabs the lime slice and sucks on the juice, and then sits back calmly.

Duo’s face seems stuck in his disgust, but Quatre looks like he’s not sure whether or not he should be calling an ambulance. As if Trowa would need one, even if he was choking. “Was… that good?” Quatre asks slowly.

Trowa shrugs. “It’s still going down,” he replies, obviously referring to the worm, and Duo shoves back from the table and mutters something about getting another beer.

Heero laughs openly, which is a feat in itself, while Wufei’s trying but failing to hide his amused grin behind his hand, and Quatre looks like he’s the one who just swallowed the worm instead.

“Should I order another?” Trowa asks, and this time, Wufei’s laughter joins Heero’s when Quatre leaps up from the table to follow Duo.

Trowa might not enjoy eating worms, but he loves grossing out his friends. Maybe he will order that second drink before the night’s over.


End file.
